Gott, hab Erbarmen
by Inner-Hinata
Summary: And so the choir cried out. God Have Mercy. Mercy too you all. One of the event's that took place during Prussia' captivity in Russia. Slight Historical Russia x Prussia Russia/Prussia Ivan/Gilbert Ivan/Gilbo. Rated M for Language and Sexual situations.


((Yo Inner-Hinata here returning with more things to read. But yeah I do not own hetalia or any of it characters. And any Language and historical things I asked a (GERMAN/Prussian)person on and or looked it up. So I tried not to completely half ass it. Anyways enjoy this if you can.))

* * *

And so the choir cried out.

God Have Mercy.

Mercy too you all.

o-*-o

"From this day forth. As decided by the Allied powers of the world"

"Prussia"

"Gilbert Beilshmidt"

"You have been dismantled"

"As a nation"

As timed passed they all looked confused.

". . . . Why isn't he gone?"

"Maybe he's a freak or somethin'."

"Brother. . "

"Don't worry West"

"Haaa! Since he hasn't disappeared can I have him?"

". . . It couldn't hurt."

"Who would have assumed, you would still live. With all your sins."

"What can I say? . . . I'm a persistent bastard."

o-*-o

It was cold in the cellar, chained to the wall with each limb shackled. Gilbert was slightly frostbitten, but even so, he wouldn't give in.

Not the way his captor wanted him to.

Not by a long shot.

"All you have to do is accept it. . Become one with me. . ."

The memory of that husky voice made Prussia scoff.

"I can give you everything. Nourishment of all kinds... I can show you love. My love and my land, it only takes those words Prussia. Accept it and become one with Russia."

Gilbert hated it. Each and every time Ivan came to see if he had broken down yet. He would get closer and closer.

Every time he denied it, Gilbert would wonder if he had been making the right choice. He looked down at the slick puddle of sweat that had frozen over from the cold conditions in the cell. His eye was black and swollen, his face...

"Does it even look like my face anymore? "He wondered, laughing beside himself.

"Oh Gilbert~"

Prussia cringed, hearing Ivan's voice, knowing what was coming. He wondered why those dipshit Allies had let Russia take over what was once East Prussia, take him over.

It could have been the long grudges they had against him, thinking of him as nothing but a war monger, or perhaps the fact they had no time to toy with him anymore. Either way, he wished he was anywhere else and not that sadistic fuck's slave.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up."

The soft shink of boots on the cold icy floor got closer and closer, until Gilbert lifted his head. He saw before him a large man looming over him with a grin like the devil. Gilbert pressed his lips shut, refusing to respond to the wicked man. The pride of his people was on the line, not to mention the respect of his land.

He would not let them down.

"Ehh, why do you ignore me?"

Ivan asked, looking down at his prisoner. He was very much annoyed with this one. Latvia, Estonia, and even Lithuania who had so much pride had given in by now. Ivan looked the Prussian up and down, taking in the purplish pink swollen eye with a smile, as if he had accomplished something great. It was the result of a scuffle they had the other day. Over the week Ivan had noticed a bit of Gilbert's resistance fading but it wasn't going as quickly as he'd first predicted, but it was cute the way Prussia would hopelessly hang onto his pride and the pride of his people.

"Still delaying the inevitable, Gilbert?" Russia said, quite formally.

"I thought you enjoyed a challenge, Ivan?", Gilbert replied mockingly. "I guess you're not cut out for interrogating. You think a few bumps and bruises will break me? Child's play really..." He ended his words with a scoff.

"Child's play you say?...", Ivan raised his brows with slight agitation.

He could have reacted spontaneously, slicing Prussia's throat so he could no longer speak, or beating him with his pipe until he was as black and blue as his uniform, but instead Russia stood thinking about the statement.

"I suppose you're right." Ivan said, finally speaking again.

"What?"

Prussia's blood ran cold, knowing that Ivan would never say something like that, unless there was a catch.

"I have been treating you like a child, haven't I?" He chuckled in a sweet tone, almost singing. "Then tonight the kid gloves come off...or perhaps something else."

" Ghh!- What do you think you're doing? "

Before Prussia knew it, Russia had a good hold on his belt buckle, undoing the loops gracefully. Gilbert grunted as his pants were yanked down his legs to his knees, knocking over the tray of food that lied next to him. He kept himself from whining as the calloused hand worked its way up his thighs to wrap around his length, giving it a good hard pump, and then another.

"If you would only accept your fate, you wouldn't need to be in these chains. We could both be enjoying this!" Ivan mussed; a slight giggle in his tone.

Gilbert would not justify him with a response, biting his tongue. His pride was the only thing he had left...He had already lost all dignity at this point.

"No? Suit yourself then.." Russia continued, shrugging his shoulders and began pumping him again.

Gilbert kept it in, the mewls, the begs, he knew better than to give in. To succumb to Ivan was to give your soul over to the devil. He didn't have it in him to just let go of everything he cared about.

"Ah, Gilbert you're already hard? Wet too, maybe you are enjoying it", Ivan emphasized the 'are', recalling his statement from before.

"You'll love this then" Ivan chirped, pinching the pink tip.

Prussia bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Even though his mind was racing with thoughts of hatred, his body could not take the assault.

"Nothing...What a shame it is" Russia said sadly," I was looking forward to hearing you cry out...Just like your people did."

He finished his cold statement, smiling again. He stared at Prussia for a moment, before taking Prussia's cock again in his hand and twisting it slightly, pinching each sensitive spot.

"GH! G-gott!" Gilbert screamed, crying out.

"Ee-hee! You finally broke down, da? Doesn't it feel better to just give into it?" He asked, stroking it more gently.

" Go to hell you communist bastard!" Prussia replied bitterly, trembling and arching his back.

" That's mean..but I'm sure you don't mean it, do you?", Ivan leaned in slowly, letting his warm breath brush against the Prussian's damaged face.

Gilbert stayed silent.

"Right?" Ivan asked again, pressing his lips against Gilberts, letting the sweet taste of his vodka soaked lips enter into his mouth.

" Stop it..", Prussia said under his breath, speaking through the kiss.

He tried to push away, turning his head about, attempting to escape in vain. Their lips were soon connected again, coming together. Russia's tongue soon invaded Prussia's, teasing it and exploring each crevice, testing the limits. Prussia's mind began to fill with fog, his limbs becoming weak. The rattle of the heavy chains drowned out the long drawn out mewl that had needed escape. The simple fact of it all was that the longer it built up inside, the more it would hurt over time. By now he had been holding it in for so long that letting it out now only felt like being tortured all over again. It wasn't the first time Russia had done this to him. Throughout weeks of captivity the Russian had subjected him to small sexual acts.

A touch here, a nip there, a soft caress on bruised skin, Gilbert wanted to bite him. He wanted to bite him and draw blood, showing him what real pain felt like, that he wasn't some damn sex slave. He may not be a nation anymore, but he was still a person and should have at least been respected.

"These noisy chains made it hard to hear you, Prussia", Ivan frowned, pulling back, dribbling what seemed to be a mixture of blood at saliva.

"That's too damn bad for you, isn't it-GWAH!-", Ivan squeezed Gilbert's dick tighter, knowing it would cause Gilbert both pain and pleasure.

Another whine escaped from the back of his throat.

"Ah-ha! You see, there it is! It is, so cute you are when I squeeze you." He said, pulling away his hand.

Prussia whined again.

"Now hold on, I'm going to take these chains off of you for just a moment, so I can flip you over, Okay? Okay!" Russia didn't really need a reply, not caring to hear Prussia's response. He would do as he pleased.

"Gh N-now wait a minute! I won't let you do that!", Prussia said with wide eyes.

" Let...me?...", Russia paused for just a moment, looking up into deep red eyes that were so wide... Prussia was struck with fear. Even after everything, nothing seemed more frightening then the look on Ivan's face right now.

" What is it you are thinking, Prussia? I haven't even started. Did you have something in mind, perhaps?.." Ivan looked back at what he had been doing, unlocking the tight cuffs. "It will hurt less if you give in."

"I told you I won't! I will NEVER. Become one- with YOU!" Prussia cut him off, putting emphasis on each syllable.

"Very well then" Ivan turned him over quickly, "It will hurt."

"..." Prussia narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare"

" Try and stop me..", Ivan smirked, knowing full well that Prussia could do nothing in his current state.

Russia turned his head to the disregarded meal Lithuania had left behind some days before. Staring at the soup that had grown cold until it turned into some kind of slop, Ivan dipped his fingers into the soup, swirling them until they were nicely coated, while he flipped Gilbert over.

"Gah, fuck! You are not sticking that trash in me you damn bastard!" Prussia raged, trying to kick his legs but unable to move due to the chains.

"Ahu! Now that's very rude, insulting Toris' cooking like that. I told you it would be easier if you would only become one with me!...but you didn't and now you will suffer, like your people.", he laughed, jabbing his fingers inside Gilbert's anus, not giving him time to adjust, then quickly twisted to send jolts of pain through his insides.

"FUCKING, SHIT, BASTARD!"Prussia couldn't stop swearing from the sheer agony of it all. "Y-You can't do this!"

Russia just laughed at him, making him feel even worse.

" You don't seem to realize that I can do whatever I want to you. I own you now." He grinned darkly, scrapping his fingers around.

His nails were dagger sharp and long, not cut for weeks. He pushed two more fingers in, making the hole wider, sending Prussia into a fit of screams. His soft flesh was being torn to bits, blood spewing out. All he could do was hope to God that it would all be over soon. Russia's fingers were ice cold, making things even worse.

" GRAAHH! STOP IT, NO!" Prussia continued to yell as tears escaped his bruised eyes.

"The face you are making is so funny, Gilbert. Your screams remind me of a little alley cat, whose tail has just been stepped on." Russia said, giggling before slipping a third finger, fanning all of them out slowly, lessening his onslaught at Gilbert's sensitive prostate. He slowly turned them, rigid nails scratching the moist inner flesh and tearing at it.

"GOTT, LET IT BE OVER! " Prussia cried out, done with the foolish preparation that meant nothing in the end.

He would be ravaged, taken, and in no way was Ivan going to be gentle. He was being broken down slowly, just as his people were. If he was to be hurt he would rather take it in all at once.

"So, you are ready then? Enough with these formalities" Ivan said, ripping out his fingers with a sloshy pop. Prussia groaned. He could feel a wet texture that he could only assume was blood, as it had not been from what was rubbed on his insides.

It felt disgusting.

Gilbert thought it might have been over, but then he froze, hearing Russia's pants being pulled down and the belt hitting the floor. He knew what was coming. One could never be fully prepared for this sort of thing.

"Oh I seem to have gotten a bit hard myself, Uu-hu!" Ivan reached down, holding the firm reddened cheeks of Gilbert's buttocks.

"Are you ready? Of course you are!" Ivan asked insincerely, laying his erection between the crevice and rubbing it teasingly at the hole. He pressed in slowly, not taking the time to lubricate himself. He shoved until his hilt, before pulling back and slamming back in. Gilbert gasped loudly. The massive size alone was enough to make one want to cry in pain but being uncharted territory didn't help the situation. He let out short, shivering breaths, before the real pace began.

Prussia shut his eyes to keep back the screams that he felt ready to spill over. Russia grunted deeply as his hips rolled, doubling the power of his thrust, and nearly sending Gilbert face first into the wall. Scrapping a bit at his clothed elbows, the squelching of flesh on flesh was sickening to Prussia.

He felt like vomiting. Ivan leaned down and began to lick along Prussia's shivering spine, tracing each bony bump with his tongue; the licks became chaste kisses, fading into hard bites. When Russia bit into Prussia's soft, cold, flesh, the blood oozed out, staining his lips.

He pulled up, smiling and said, "Your blood is hot like your head, Gilbert... Your stubbornness will be your downfall." Ivan's tone was so simple and sweet that it only fueled Prussia's rage.

"You bastard! ", he yelled, " how can you talk to me like this? After all you've done!... I'm not some worthless, worn out doll who you can switch on and off, to play with!..I will not be broken, I-"

Russia bit into the soft flesh again, making Prussia scream in agony.

"Ti takaya krasivaya...", the Russian uttered in a husky tone under his breath.

It was so cold that when Ivan breathed on Prussia, the hot breath felt like a relief, but he'd rather freeze to death then be anywhere near this man.

"W-..what did you say?..", Prussia asked, pain laced into his words.

"I was admiring how tender and soft your body was, Prussia. It is like bones, you know? It can be so strong..yet...", there was a sudden snap as Russia pushed down on his back, cracking the spine. "So easily broken...Just like your people." He said, finishing the morbid statement.

The whole room seemed to go black for Prussia. He felt no cold, no light... Even the aches in his body went numb. His eyes shot open. The red of the iris drizzled down, hitting the floor and splashing like blood. Everything started to change around him. The room was no longer there...but a street. Prussia looked up from the puddle of blood, holding his side. Was this real or was he simply going mad?

It was real, the memories of his beautiful land.

Butchered into nothing but waste.

Torn piece by piece.

There were vehicles crushing innocent people, flattening them in their path, so that their flesh mixed in with the icy snow. Houses and barns were in ruins, having windows smashed in or even being burned until not a trace of them was left. The women, children, and elderly were brutally beaten, having been murdered or even raped in the streets, exposed completely. Their clothes were torn, but that was if they were lucky...Some of them were completely unclothed. No one could leave their homes and hope to be safe... Their screams and cries for help echoed through Prussia's mind as he began to tremble. It wasn't over yet, though he didn't think he could take much more of it... He took a look over at one of the remaining houses, only to reveal an old man, upside down and nailed to the door of his own shed; next to it were men and young boys that were lined against the wall, shot in the back. Some of them were just left looking mutilated.

There was nothing but blood...Blood everywhere. He couldn't get the stench out of his nose or the feel off of his skin. Blood and snow...blood and snow... blood...and snow... His hair was white like snow...his eyes were red like blood.

The blood of his people.

All the people he'd lost since it began on that cold day in the once proud nation known as Prussia.

When the memory began to fade and leave, Gilbert awoke in the dark room alone, battered and bleeding, a mixture of blood and semen pooled between his legs. The only words he could manage to utter to himself were the same words he said at the end of each tortuous night he had to endure.

"_Gott, hab Erbarmen_..."

* * *

German:

Gott: God.

Gott, hab Erbarmen: God Have Mercy

Russian:

Ti takaya krasivaya: You are so tender.

I apologies if anyone is offended by bad guy Russia. But this was done for an old contest. I do not see Russia as just this characterization. I also will fix spelling mistakes later.


End file.
